Nederland
Nederland is een West-Europees land. Het ligt in de Benelux. Aan de grenzen liggen de Noordzee, Duitsland en België. De hoofdstad van het land is Amsterdam, de regeringszetel is Den Haag. De talen Nederlands en Fries worden er gesproken. Belangrijke Nederlandse steden zijn: Rotterdam, met één van de grootste havens van de wereld (lange tijd de grootste ter wereld), Utrecht, het grote verkeersknooppunt van het land, Groningen, studentenstad en belangrijk in het Noorden, en Eindhoven, de vijfde stad van het land. De oudste steden van Nederland zijn: Maastricht en Nijmegen die beide door de Romeinen zijn gesticht, al meer dan tweeduizend jaar geleden. Nederland is een land bekend om haar tolerantie tegenover vreemde godsdiensten, culturen en persoonlijke meningen. Hoewel dit de laatste jaren minder wordt, is de vrijheid van meningsuiting nog altijd erg belangrijk en bekend: iedereen mag voor zijn of haar mening uitkomen zolang dat een ander niet bewust schaadt of beledigd. Nederland staat erg mild tegen over softdrugs en voert een uniek gedoogbeleid (zie kopje Hoofdstad). Verder kent Nederland een rijke geschiedenis, waarin het koningshuis een belangrijke rol speelt. Nederland wordt bewoond door o.a. het volk de Nederlanders en de Friezen, en kent vele culturen. In Nederland spreekt 80% van de bevolking het Nederlands als eerste taal. Geschiedenis 250px|left|thumb|[[Radboud met één been in de doopvont - het bekeren van de ongelovigen in Nederland viel niet altijd mee!]] In de 12e eeuw voor Christus veroverden de Romeinen de Zuidelijke Nederlanden, en om 50 na Christus maakten de Romeinen van de Rijn een grens tussen Zuid- en Noord-Nederland. Het noordelijke deel werd destijds beheerd door de Friezen, een machtig volk. Het Noorden van Nederland wisten de Romeinen dan ook niet te veroveren omdat de Friezen en de Cananefaten, en de Bataven, allemaal dapper krijgsvolk waren. De Romeinen hadden 3 grote steden in Nederland, Noviomagus (Nijmegen), Maastricht en Forum Hadriaum (Voorburg, nabij Den Haag). thumb|right|220px|[[Willem van Oranje, vader des vaderlands]] Aan het eind van de 4e eeuw vertrokken de Romeinen waarna de Friezen, de Franken en de Saksen Nederland overnam. In de 8e eeuw was Nederland alleen maar van de Franken, al leefden de Friezen er nog altijd. Die leefden toen alleen nog maar in het Noorden, in wat nu de provincies Groningen en Friesland zijn. Na het uiteenvallen van het rijk van de Franken behoorde Nederland toe aan de Spaanse koning, van het "Heilige Romeinse Rijk" en aan de Habsburgers. Aan het eind van de 16e eeuw kwam Nederland in opstand. Toen bestond het nog uit allemaal verschillende provincies. In de Tachtigjarige Oorlog vocht Nederland, onder leiding van Willem van Oranje voor haar vrijheid. Na zijn dood werd Willem van Oranje dan uitgeroepen tot de Vader des Vaderlands. Alle leden van het Nederlands koningshuis stammen dan ook van hem en zijn zonen, de Oranjes, af. Vanaf ongeveer 1600 was Nederland een republiek: pas in 1648 erkende Spanje dat, tijdens de Vrede van Munster. Hierna kwam Nederland in een periode van grote economische bloei, die halverwege de 17e eeuw zijn hoogtepunt had bereikt: Nederland was de grootste handelsstaat in de wereld geworden en heerste over de wereldzeeën. Deze periode noemen we de "Gouden Eeuw". Niet alleen was Nederland rijk aan overzeese gebieden en grondstoffen, ook de kunst deed het goed. Mannen als Jan Steen, Rembrandt van Rijn en Johan Vermeer komen uit die tijd. In de Gouden Eeuw heerste Nederland over de wereldzeeën: Frankrijk en Engeland, die dat daarvoor deden, hadden te veel problemen in eigen land. Omdat Nederland veel handel dreef in verre landen, en er veel kostbaarheden wegstal, nam de welvaart alleen maar toe. De bevolkingsaantallen bleven klein. Er woonden in Nederland rond 1750 maar een paar miljoen mensen. De meeste daarvan in Amsterdam en Rotterdam - het platteland was erg dunbevolkt en vol boerderijen en veehouderijen. En er was meer: ook de wetenschap deed het goed in deze tjd. Antonie van Leeuwenhoek was een bekende uitvinder uit die tijd, hij ontdekte onder andere de telescoop. De Nederlanders waren dan ook het eerste volk ter wereld die bacteriën en cellen ontdekten en andere zaken die met het blote oog niet te zien waren. De verschillende staten en provincies van Nederland werden anno 1800 samengevoegd tot één staat. Het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden werd een monarchie in 1815 toen koning Willem I regeerde. Hij had veel macht, veel meer dan zijn latere opvolgers zouden hebben: Willem I had het in Nederland voor het zeggen. Van de regering hoefde hij zich niet zoveel aan te trekken. Het gebied van Nederland, België en Luxemburg hoorde allemaal bij Nederland. Dat was zo bepaald nadat Napoleon was verslagen en een grote sterke staat naast Frankrijk moest zijn: Groot Nederland. 250px|thumb|right|De [[Tiendaagse Veldtocht - Willem II, Prins van Oranje, voert de troepen van Nederland aan tegen de Belgische opstandelingen]] De Belgen waren het hier natuurlijk niet mee eens. Zij wilden zelfstandigheid. Het Nederlandse leger viel België binnen. De Tiendaagse veldtocht begon, en duurde van 2 augustus tot 12 augustus 1831. Nederland won de oorlog. De Fransen dreigden Nederland toen aan te vallen als ze de Belgen niet met rust lieten. Die had Frankrijk om hulp geroepen. Nederland wilde niet óók nog een oorlog met Frankrijk riskeren. In het jaar 1839 erkende Nederland de Belgische onafhankelijkheid - Willem I was hier niet blij mee. De "Belgische" provincies Limburg en Luxemburg werden verdeeld in een Belgische en een Nederlands deel. Luxemburg werd later (in 1890) een zelfstandig groothertogdom. Dat zou het blijven tot op de dag van vandaag, met een eigen koningshuis en vlag (die vrijwel dezelfde is als die van Nederland). 200px|left|thumb|[[Mata Hari, de beroemde spionne]] Tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog bleef Nederland neutraal, vooral ook omdat de Nederlandse koningin Wilhelmina familie was van de Duitse keizer Wilhelm de II. Toch was één hele bekende vrouw uit die tijd een Nederlandse (Fries om precies te zijn). Haar naam was Mata Hari, en ze was een dubbelspion in Parijs die voor de Fransen en de Duitsers werkten. In het buitenland is ze erg bekend. Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog wilde Nederland weer neutraal blijven. Ondanks alle pogingen van de Nederlandse regering om zich buiten de oorlog te houden, vielen de Duitsers Nederland binnen. Het verouderde Nederlandse leger wist zich vijf dagen te verweren tegen de Duitsers. Toen bombardeerden de Duitsers Nederlandse steden. De opperbevelhebber, generaal Winkelman, gaf zich toen over. Hij wist dat Nederland anders nog meer steden zou verliezen. Hierna werd Nederland vijf jaar bezet door de Duitsers. Tijdens de Duitse aanval op Nederland werd Rotterdam gebombardeerd, waarbij het centrum bijna helemaal verwoest werd. Er werden meer dan 100.000 Nederlandse joden en zigeuners vermoord, en veel Nederlanders die gingen staken (niet voor de Duitsers wilden werken) Duizenden Nederlanders zaten in Jappenkampen in Nederlands Indië. De schade was erg groot. right|thumb|Monument voor de mensen die in de vernietigingskampen zijn omgekomen - elk sterretje symboliseert een gestorven [[Jood en elk vlammetje synboliseert een gestorven Zigeuner]] Na de oorlog begon, met hulp uit de Verenigde Staten van Amerika, de wederopbouw. Nederland kreeg de "Marshallhulp", waarmee de Nederlandse welvaart toenam, en Nederland werd een modern land met veel industrie. Tegelijkertijd werden veel koloniën van Nederland zelfstandig. Indonesie verklaarde zich al in 1945 onafhankelijk. Er werd een oorlog gevoerd in Indonesië. Tijdens de twee politionele acties vocht het Nederlandse leger tegen de Indonesische rebellen van Soekarno. Tweeduizend Nederlandse soldaten sneuvelden (kwamen vechtend om het leven), en tussen de 200,000 en 2,000,000 Indonesiërs werden door de Nederlanders vermoord. In 1949 erkende de Nederlandse regering de Indonesische onafhankelijkheid. Dat gebeurde onder druk van de VS: die zeiden dat als Nederland zich niet uit Indonesie terugtrok, ze de Marshallhulp zouden stopzetten. In 1999 kwam Koningin Beatrix zelfs naar Indonesië ter ere van het vijftig-jarig jubileum van het land. thumb|left|250px|De schitterende Nederlandse vlag wapperend in de wind In 1980 was Suriname de laatste Nederlandse kolonie die de zelfstandigheid verkreeg. Veel Surinamers waren het daar zelf niet mee eens: ze vonden het jammer voor de economie die erg werd geholpen doordat ze onderdeel van Nederland waren. Na de zelfstandigheid van Suriname kwamen dan ook erg veel Surinamers naar Nederland toe. Er wonen nog altijd veel van hen hier. In 1951 was Nederland medeoprichter van de Europese Gemeenschap voor Kolen en Staal, wat uiteindelijk uitgroeide tot de Europese Unie. Dat bracht een nog grotere welvaart en een betere economie met zich mee. De relatie tussen Nederland en haar buurlanden werd hierdoor ook beter. Op 1 januari 2002 ging Nederland in plaats van de eigen munt, de gulden, net als de meeste andere EU-landen met de Europese munt, de euro betalen. In veel opzichten ontstond er zo één Europese markt, zonder al te veel belemmeringen (moeilijkheden). Sinds de jaren '60 hebben ook veel immigranten uit het buitenland zich in Nederland gevestigd (zijn hier komen wonen). Dat begon met Italianen, Hongaren en Turken,en later veel Marrokanen, Algerijnen, Noord- en Midden-Afrikanen, Antillianen, Surinamers en Polen. Allemaal brachten ze hun eigen cultuur, keuken, taal een gewoonten mee naar Nederland. En natuurlijk hun godsdienst, met name de Islam. Anno 2009 is Nederland dan ook een multiculturele samenleving geworden - veel culturen leven er samen. Volkslied Wien Neêrlands bloed was het Nederlandse volklied tot 1933. Het lied "Wien Neêrlands bloed" ging over het Nederlandse bloed dat ons Nederlandsers door de aderen stroomt, en dat dat van "alle smetten vrij moest zijn". Oftewel: vrij van buitenlands bloed, want buitenlandse volkeren waren minder waard. Dat moesten de mensen in de kolonien zelfs zingen: en dat waren allemaal geen Nederlanders! Eigenlijk was dit volkslied erg racistisch, omdat het zong dat sommige rassen meer waard zijn dan andere. Daarom werd het vervangen door het Wilhelmus. Dat is nu nog steeds het volkslied van Nederland. Het Wilhelmus vond Koningin Wilhelmina erg leuk: het zong van haar voorvader, de vader des vaderlands Willem van Oranje. Het huidige volkslied stamt uit 1572 en is geschreven door Marnix van st. Aldegonde, een goede vriend van Willem van Oranje. Het is het oudste volkslied ter wereld. Het Japanse is ouder, maar dat bestaat alleen uit tekst en is in de 19e verandert. Hoofdstad 250px|thumb|right|[[Paleis op de Dam te Amsterdam]] Amsterdam is de hoofdstad van Nederland. Het is in Nederland de stad met het meeste toerisme. Amsterdam staat bekend door alle leuke winkeltjes en restaurants. Er zijn ook leuke club's (nachtclubs). Veel buitenlanders gaan naar Amsterdam vanwege de drugs: Nederland is het enige land ter wereld waar soft drugs legaal mogen worden gekocht, verkocht en gebruikt. Dat trekt veel mensen aan uit landen als de VS, Engeland en het Midden-Oosten, waar de wetten over drugs veel strenger zijn en drugshandel streng wordt bestraft. Amsterdam is ook erg bekend van de "Wallen". De softdrugs, trouwens, mogen niet onbeperkt worden verkocht: je mag niet met meer dan zoveel gram over straat en telen van wiet, hennep en marihuana planten mag alleen voor eigen gebruik. Er is zelfs eens een film van James Bond opgenomen in Amsterdam: "Diamonds are forever", met Sean Connery als James Bond. Ook Baantjer, een Nederlandse detective-serie over inspecteur Jurriaan de Cock (met "Cee-oo-cee-kaa"), wordt (grotendeels) opgenomen in Amsterdam. Vooral het café waar Baantjer altijd heengaat en het politiebureau (aan de Warmoesstraat) zijn bekend. Amsterdam is ook bekend om de unieke architectuur: de vele grachten, en de historische grachtenpanden uit de Gouden Eeuw en de tijd van de VOC die er handelskantoren en pakhuizen had. Nog altijd zitten er kantoren en bedrijven in de grachtenpanden. Die vallen op door hun schitterende gevels, vaak prachtig versierd. Vanwege de vele grachten en de mooie oude binnenstad stad Amsterdam in het buitenland bekend als het "Venetië van het Noorden". Koningshuis right|300px|thumb|Kroonprins Willem-Alexander en Prinses [[Máxima van Nederland|Máxima, toekomstige Nederlandse koning en koningin]] Nederland heeft een koningshuis. De koningin van Nederland is koningin Beatrix. De kroonprins heet Willem-Alexander. Wanneer Beatrix komt te overlijden, of aftreedt (met pensioen gaat) volgt hij haar op en wordt de eerste koning van Nederland sinds 1890. Hij is getrouwd met prinses Máxima en heeft drie dochters, waarvan de oudste, Amalia, hem later zal opvolgen als Koningin van Nederland. Wie maken er allemaal aanspraak op de troon van Nederland? Dat staat in de lijn van opvolging van Nederland. Daarmee zorgen we ervoor dat Nederland voor altijd een constitutionele monarchie blijft. Een constitutionele monarchie is een monarchie (staat met een vorst aan het hoofd), die wél een een grondwet heeft. Aan die grondwet moet iedereen zich houden, zelfs de koning of koningin. Dat is zo bepaald sinds de regering van Koning Willem de Tweede. Zijn vader, Willem I had nog wel veel meer te zeggen dan de Koningin dat nu tegenwoordig heeft. In de regering heeft de koningin een belangrijke plaats. Ze kiest de formateur, die dan weer het kabinet (de regerende partijen) samen mag stellen in overleg met Hare Majesteit de Koningin van Nederland (de officiële titel van Koningin Beatrix). In de Nederlandse samenleving heeft het koningshuis een belangrijke rol. De koninklijke familie staat dicht bij het volk, de gewone mensen. Beatrix en haar kinderen en kleinkinderen laten zich vaak zien. Ze knippen lintjes door, openen bruggen, scholen en ziekenhuizen en reizen naar het buitenland voor staatsbezoeken. Ze ontvangen buitenlandse presidenten en hun echtgenotes en leiden hen rond door hun paleizen. En doen op Koninginnedag mee aan allerlei festiviteiten: de prinsen van Oranje doen soms zelfs mee met koekhappen, en Willem-Alexander heeft zelfs eens de Elfstedentocht uitgereden, de Friese "Tocht der Tochten". Wanneer een kroonprinses koningin wordt, wordt haar echtgenoot (haar man) de prins-gemaal. Wanneer een kroonprins trouwt (Willem-Alexander) dan wordt zíjn vrouw (Máxima) wél de koningin. Lange tijd was Prins Claus, de man van Koningin Beatrix, de prins-gemaal. Willem van Oranje-Nassau was oorspronkelijk Duitser. Zijn kinderen waren half-Duits (hij trouwde Nederlandse vrouwen), en de hunne voor een kwart. De stamvader van het Nederlandse koningshuis is dus een Duitser! De vader van Juliana, Prins Hendrik, was ook Duits, en haar man prins Bernard van Lippe Biesterveld (de vader van Beatrix) ook. Beatrix trouwde met Claus, ook een Duitser! Kroonprins Willem van Oranje trouwde vervolgens met de populaire prinses Maximá, een Argentijnse. Verder hebben de Oranjes Franse en Russische voorouders. Provincies Nederland heeft twaalf provincies, vroeger waren dat er meer (tussen 1815 en 1831 zaten de Belgische provincies er ook nog bij). Hieronder staat een lijst van die twaalf provincies met de provincievlaggen en de bevolkingsaantallen erbij. Wat opvalt is dat in de Noordelijke provincies minder mensen wonen dan in veel andere: daar is nog meer landbouw en dorpen, meer natuur en minder nieuwbouw en steden. Vooral veel mensen wonen in de Randstad, een "agglomeratie" (verzameling) van meerdere steden bij elkaar waaronder Amsterdam en Rotterdam, de grootste steden van Nederland. Waterland 250px|thumb|De [[Watersnoodsramp van '53]] Nederland wordt ook wel waterland genoemd, omdat er altijd grote overstromingen zijn geweest. Bij de laatste grote overstroming in 1953, de Watersnoodramp, kwamen maar liefst 1500 mensen om in het kolkende water. Duizenden dieren verdronken en duizenden mensen werden dakloos. Zoiets mocht niet weer gebeuren. Daarom werden de Deltawerken (onder andere de Afsluitdijk en de Maeslantkering) gebouwd. De afsluitdijk vormt een afsluiting tussen de Noordzee en de Zuiderzee. De Zuiderzee heet tegenwoordig IJsselmeer en was vroeger veel groter, na inpoldering van de Noordoostpolder, de Flevopolder. werd deze binnenzee: IJsselmeer genoemd. Ten noorden van de Afsluitdijk en voor de kusten van de provincies Groningen en Friesland bevind zich de Waddenzee met grote zandplaten die bij laag water droog vallen. De Waddenzee wordt met de Noordzee gescheiden door een rij eilanden: Ameland, Schiermonnikoog, Terschelling, Texel en Vlieland. Nederland is nu het best beschermde land tegen overstromingen van heel de wereld, ook al loopt Nederland wel gevaar, vanwege de ligging aan zee. Omdat Nederland relatief laag onder de zeespiegel ligt (NAP) en veel vlak land heeft, zou een overstroming grote gevolgen kunnen hebben. Cultuur 250px|thumb|Een haringkraampje in [[Den Haag - een typische vorm van de Nederlandse cultuur]] Nederland heeft een unieke cultuur. Nederland is erg tolerant, bijvoorbeeld tegenover homo's, drugs en drank. Ook hebben we unieke dialecten zoals het Grunnings en maar liefst twee talen: het Nederlands en het Fries (de laatste vooral gesproken in Friesland. Feesten als Sinterklaas vieren we hier op een bijzondere wijze en dat gebeurt alleen hier in Nederland zo. Gerechten uit Nederland zijn ook uniek. De Hollandse Pot (gezonde Hollandse pot) van aardappels, vlees en groente is ook in het buitenland bekend als een gezonde basisregel voor een gezonde maaltijd. Jammer genoeg zijn buitenlanders vaak niet te spreken over de smaak! Ook typisch Nederlands is de "Hollandse nieuwe": de eerst gevangen haring van het seizoen, gezouten en geserveerd met uitjes. Rauw gegeten, schoongemaakt en erg gezond. Dan is er de kibbeling: gefrituurde witvis gegeten met knoflooksaus, en hutspot: een stamppot van aardappelen, uien en wortelen, gegeten met spekjes en rookworst. Bekende Nederlandse feestdagen zijn Sinterklaas (overgenomen in de hele wereld), Prinsjesdag, Koninginnedag (dag ter ere van de Koningin van Nederland), Bevrijdingsdag (ter ere van de bevrijding van Nederland in de Tweede Wereldoorlog, en de Dodenherdenking (geen feestdag, maar meer een herdingking van oorlogsslachtoffers. Vooral Koninginnedag is erg bekend, binnen en buiten Nederland. Andere landen hebben zo'n feestdag niet, en de manier waarop het koningshuis met de inwoners van Nederland omgaat is uniek, omdat het nergens anders in de wereld zo voorkomt. Veel mensen zijn dan ook geschrokken van de aanslag op Koninginnedag 2009, toen Karst Tates bij "Monument de Punt" inreed op het publiek en ongeveer tien dodelijke slachtoffers maakte. Sport Nederland is een bekend voetballand, één van de beste voetballanden ter wereld zelfs. Nederland staat al jaren lang in de wereld top tien. Tegenwoordig staat Nederland zelfs in de top 3. Nederland heeft ook goede hockeyspelers, met name de hockeydames zijn erg bekend omdat ze vele toernooien winnen. In sporten als judo zijn Nederlanders vaak ook goed, en heeft Nederland al diverse medailles op haar naam staan. Enkele van de beste schaatsers aller tijden en van dit moment, komen ook uit Nederland. Vooral het Noorden heeft een echte schaatscultuur, met name Friesland, waar men tot 1997 (en hopelijk in de toekomst weer) de Elfstedentocht reedt. Sven Kramer is na Shauni Davis de beste schaatster van dit moment, een Nederlander en een Fries. Wereldberoemde voetballers komen ook uit Nederland. Nederlandse spelers komen uit voor internationale topclubs als FC Barcelona, en Arsenal, soms zijn ze zelfs topscorer. De legendarische voetballers Johan Cruijff en Abe Lenstra zijn beiden Nederlanders, verder zijn ook bijvoorbeeld Marco van Basten en Dennis Bergkamp zeer bekend. Volgens vele is Johan Cruijff zelfs de beste voetballer aller tijden, anderen noemen Pélé. Voetbal is dan ook populair onder de jeugd. Beroemde coaches komen vaak uit Nederland (Dick Advocaat, Leo Beenhakker, Guus Hiddink, Louis van Gaal, enz.) Geografie 200px|thumb|Het [[natuurgebied de Veluwe: een goed voorbeeld van de Nederlandse natuur]] Klimaat Nederland heeft een zeeklimaat, wat inhoud dat er milde winters en koele zomers zijn. In de zomer ligt de gemiddelde temperatuur rond de 18 °C. 's Zomers zijn het oosten van Brabant en uiterste noorden van Limburg de gemiddeld warmste plekken. De warmste en de koudste maanden zijn juli en januari. Limburg is de droogste provincie van Nederland. Gemiddeld valt er zo'n 780 mm neerslag per jaar. De warmste temperatuur in Nederland ooit was 38,6 °C, terwijl de koudste temperatuur in Nederland ooit -27.8 °C was. Het gemiddelde aantal zomerdagen boven de 25 graden varieert heel erg, op de Waddeneilanden in dat gemiddeld 5 dagen, terwijl het gemiddeld 25 in het zuiden zijn. De droogste maand is meestal maart. Vanaf mei tot augustus is het het zonnigst en van juni tot september is het het warmst. Hagel valt het meest in de zomer, terwijl regen vaak voorkomt in de winter. In oktober en november komen de meeste stormen voor. Natuur Planten Er komen heel veel planten in Nederland voor, variërend van grootte. Er zijn ook veel verschillende landschappen te zien, waarvan sommige zelfs uniek zijn voor Europa, zoals de duinlandschappen aan de kusten en de zogenaamde laagveenmoerassen. De laagveemmoerassen komen zelfs nergens anders in Europa voor! Ook komen er gewoon bekende bloemen en planten voor, zoals de Boterbloem en het Madeliefje. De Paardenbloem komt ook regelmatig voor. Ook zijn er vele wilde vruchten in het wilde Nederland te vinden, zoals de Framboos en de Braam. Dieren 250px|thumb|Wilde zwijnen zoals je ze op de [[Veluwe tegen kunt komen]] In Nederland komen enorm veel dieren in het wild voor. Veelvoorkomende zoogdieren zijn: herten, konijnen en op bepaalde plekken vleermuizen, met name in grotten en oude ruïnes. Ook komen er veel vogels voor, zoals mussen, vinken en mezen. Ook zijn er veel merels, kraaien en reigers in Nederland te spotten, en soms zijn er zelfs ooienvaars. Op bepaalde plekken zijn er ook roofvogels te zien. Dat zijn dan meestal buizerds en valken. Vanwege de vele vogelssoorten die in Nederland leven, en de vele die er in bepaalde seizoenen leven omdat het klimaat mild is, is Nederland een geliefd land bij vogelspotters. In natuurgebieden is dan ook bijna altijd een hutje te vinden voor de echte vogelspotters, meestal goed gecamoufleerd (gaat op in het landschap. Reptielen zijn er ook in Nederland, hoewel dat meestal kleine slangen of hagedissen zijn. Veelvoorkomende amfibieën zijn de kikker, de pad en de salamander. En natuurlijk zijn er erg veel ongewervelden. Meestal zijn dat muggen, mieren, vliegen, bijen, wespen, wormen, lieveheersbeestjes en slakken. In gebieden als de Veluwe en enkele natuurgebieden in het Noorden van het land (zoals bijvoorbeeld de provincie Groningen zijn naast herten ook vossen en wilde zwijnen te vinden. Op konijnen, hazen, zwijnen en soms herten mag door jagers met een jachtvergunning worden gejaagd: de dieren worden geschoten en opgegeten, de vacht vaak opgezet voor de sier. Op welk dier mag je jagen? Dat hangt af van het seizoen. In het ene seizoen zijn het zwijnen, dan weer herten en konijnen mag je vaak het jaar door jagen. Er wordt bijgehouden hoeveel er wordt geschoten. Zo blijft de natuur in balans. Foto-galerij Afbeelding:Nederland lokatie.png|Lokatie in Europa Afbeelding:Nederland sateliet.jpg|Satelietfoto Afbeelding:Noordzee sateliet.jpg|Satelietfoto Vlag en wapen Afbeelding:Nederlandse Schitterende Nederlandse Vlag.jpg|Vlag van Nederland Afbeelding:Nederland wapen.png|Wapen van Nederland Externe links * Nederland online * CIA worldfactbook de:Niederlande en:Netherlands es:Países Bajos fr:Pays-Bas Categorie:Landen Categorie:Europese Unie Categorie:Geschiedenis van Nederland